1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a method and apparatus for measuring the halogen content of hydrocarbon liquids, including used or waste materials as well as new or virgin materials, for example, used or virgin lubricating crankcase, hydraulic and furnace oils and metal working fluids. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a measuring method and apparatus of the type described which are particularly well suited for field testing.